


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lena & Alex are platonic roommates, Lena & Alex become besties, Sanvers & supercorp af, Slow Burn, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: Inspired by a youtube video of the same name.Alex and Lena are both college students in their grad degrees who are roommates because they keep it cheap for one another. Alex is on the verge of realizing she's gay and Lena is on the verge of realizing just maybe love is worth risking it all. They're there for one another through it all. Get ready for gay feels, alternating Alex & Lena perspectives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Go watch this video on Youtube okay and gay with me  
> https://youtu.be/JNk2-uNhpvc

As far as roommates went two people couldn't be so different as Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor were. 

They were both in their graduates courses, chasing down separate dreams. Lena was a girl with big brains, who viewed her engineering courses with slight disdain at the easiness of them while Alex roughed her way through her degree in criminal law. 

While the main area was clean, the refrigerator was filled with two different types of meals for two different people. Alex commonly ate takeout and takeout leftovers while Lena often cooked and ate what she leftover. Sometimes they would share with one another, mostly on days when Lena didn't have time to cook, or Alex really craved a home cooked meal. 

Lena didn't engage in too many social activities, often staying in and studying or watching something noticeably nerdy on netflix. Alex, on the other hand, would often return home drunk, sometimes with some random guy she would promptly kick out in the morning.   
Neither said anything, but they were both at points in their lives where even though they knew what they wanted, they had goals, they were still missing something. Both of them were missing a special someone, that just made it all feel a little less lonely. 

Sure, sometimes Alex joined Lena for a Netflix marathon and other times Lena joined Alex for a beer, well, Alex had a beer, Lena preferred a cocktail of some kind, but they just didn't click like that.

Alex never told Lena how, when she slept with a guy, it never felt right. She never told Lena how she never came. Except maybe once, when they were both so drunk they didn't remember anything the next day. 

Lena also never told Alex about her crush on a TA. She never confessed about this blonde she had only seen on campus, but swore was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. 

It wasn't until they were on the verge of themselves, of learning who they really were that they found, not only were they more alike than they thought, but they could have been better friends and roommates that whole time.


	2. Lena

Lena was never late to class. 

In fact, Lena prided herself on her ability to be early to everything. Early to parties, early to class, meetings, study sessions. She liked being early, it gave her time to settle her mind before she interacted with people. 

However, today was a horrible exception. 

Alex had come home drunk off of her ass again. Only this time, Alex must have mixed her alcohols in a bad way because Lena had woken up to the sound of someone banging on the door to their apartment. 

Alex had apparently lost her keys. 

Then she proceeded to throw up in their living room. Lena spent the hours attending to a very drunk Alex in the bathroom and cleaning up the mess she made. 

Now Lena was late, and fueled by very little sleep, because while Lena was never late, she had also never missed class, and she was not about to start today. 

“Oomf!” Lena heard. She crashed into a surprisingly solid body and they both fell. 

As Lena scrambled to help whomever she had bumped into gather the papers that had flown everywhere as they had fallen, she glanced up. She bit her lip at the realization of just who she had bumped into. 

It was the blonde she had been admiring from far away for some time. The blonde with glasses, who wore cute dresses, sometimes she wore slacks and sweaters or cardigans. All Lena knew was sometimes she spotted her in the library or the local coffee shop and Lena couldn't help it, but something about the girl drew her eyes to her. Maybe it was the way the girl looked so soft and the way she smiled so brilliantly. 

Lena watched as the blonde adjusted her glasses nervously. Her blue eyes met Lena's meaningfully. Lena realized then that she had been staring. 

“Oh, I'm so sorry!” Lena rushed. They both stood, not breaking eye contact. 

Lena held her papers out. The blonde took them with a soft smile. Lena really, really liked that soft smile. 

“I should be the sorry one, I wasn't paying attention.” The other woman was a picture of apologeticness. 

Lena smiled.

“Neither was I, I was in a rush.” She admitted. 

They both stared, awkwardly before Lena remembered why she had been in a rush. 

“Oh! I'm late!” Lena looked down at her watch. She had only two more minutes before the professor locked her out. 

“I have to run!” She gave the blonde an apologetic smile before she turned away in her flats and hurried off. She could not get locked out.

 

Lena was sitting at in front of her tv flipping through Netflix barely 20 minutes later. She had not made it in time. Lena was brooding over missing class but she was brooding over not learning mystery girl’s name even more. 

Alex decided to wake up then. 

Lena listened to her as she ambled around, stumbling and stubbed her toe. 

“Shit!” Lena heard come from the kitchen. She turned to look at Alex who was holding her head, groaning. 

“Hungover?” Lena smirked a little. Alex did deserve it a little after keeping her up so late.

Alex turned to look at her as if just realizing she was there.

“Why aren't you in class?” Alex winced. She ambled over to the fridge and opened it, searching for food. 

“I was too late. My professor locked me out.” Lena didn't allow herself to be resentful of Alex. It wouldn't have been right to leave her in such a state. 

“Oh, Lena, I'm so sorry.” Alex leaned on the fridge door, her head in her hands. 

Lena waved her off. 

“I'll make this up to you.” Alex promised.   
Lena didn't say anything. The only thing that could make up for anything right now was knowing mystery girl's name. 

She heard Alex's phone go off from her room. 

Alex groaned. 

“Not right now.” Alex grumbled. She went into her room and answered her phone, leaving her door open. 

“Kara, not so loud.” Lena heard her roommate speaking to whoever was on the other end of the phone. She knew from previous conversations that Kara was Alex’s sister. 

“No, not this weekend.”

“Next weekend.” 

“Kara why don't you just come over if you want to hang out?” 

Lena pressed play on Merlin. She would just have to watch Morgana go evil again. 

“Cool. I'll let my roommate know so that when some random girl she doesn't know is here, she doesn't freak out.” Lena heard. 

Lena waited as she watched Merlin outwit Morgana without the witch knowing once again. It was irritating to watch sometimes because part of her wanted the witch to win. 

“Hey, Lena.” Alex returned to their kitchen. 

Lena pretended to be startled.

“Yes?” 

“My sister is going to come over tomorrow night, is that okay with you?” Alex asked her. 

“Do you need me to leave?” Lena offered in case Alex wanted time alone with her family. 

Alex shook her head. She winced. “Note to self; not when hungover.”

“She just started her first year here in Journalism.” Alex informed her. “She hasn't visited yet because I usually go to her place or we’re both too busy.” 

Lena nodded. She and Alex had been roommates for a little over 5 months. They were both searching for someone who was clean and who could meet their end on a nice apartment in a secure neighborhood. 

They weren't exactly close, but they weren't strangers, either. 

“She's pretty great. You should meet her.” Alex suggested.

“I wouldn't want to impose.” Lena had a hard time meeting new people. She didn't trust easily. Particularly once people realized who she was related to. 

Alex didn't have those same reservations. She didn't care who Lena was as long as Lena made her share of rent.

“Oh trust me, it wouldn't be imposing.” 

Lena considered it.

“Then I'll meet her but you have to tell me why you were so drunk last night.” 

Alex groaned.


	3. Alex

The night before, Alex had gotten a call from a friend to hang out. Alex liked her. She was strong, smart, witty, she was a cop. 

In fact, that's how they had met, her cop friend, Maggie Sawyer was about to book Alex on a public intoxication charge. Instead, she had given Alex a ride home and told her never to speak of it.

They ran into one another at the courthouse as Alex was doing her internship. Maggie was there to testify. Alex didn't know what made her do it, but she had given her number to Detective Maggie Sawyer. 

Maggie had taken a while, but she called her. They hung out. Alex thought they were just being friendly. They were just having fun. 

Then she met Maggie's girlfriend, last night. 

Alex was trying to figure it out, but it had bothered her. She had drank much more than usual. She didn't pick anyone up. For some reason she was upset. 

 

“I have this friend.” Alex began. She was a little nervous. She fiddled with a bottle of water in her hands as she sat next to Lena on the couch. 

“They're a cop. They're witty, tough, we click.” Alex continued. “They support that I kind of want to trade criminal law for forensics actually.”

Lena nodded, listening. Alex was having trouble with her mom not understanding that. 

“Anyways they have a girlfriend and I thought we were just friends, but after meeting their girlfriend, I'm not too sure.” Alex realized, her voice had gone soft. 

“Well if he has a girlfriend and it bothers you, do you think you have feelings maybe?” Lena asked after Alex was quiet for a moment too long.

“My friend-,” Alex paused. “Is a she.” 

“Oh.” Lena realized. 

She smiled. Alex frowned. 

“I've dated women in the past.” Lena shrugged. “I'm not exactly out though.”

Alex’s eyes widened. 

“I'm not-, I don't think, I-,” Alex stuttered. She paused.

“I never realized that I might be.” She admitted. 

Lena nodded her understanding. 

“I didn't realize how much it would upset me, really to see her with someone else, so I kept ordering drinks.” Alex looked down at the bottle of water in her hands. 

“Do you think you might hang out with this friend of yours again?” Lena wondered. 

Alex opened the bottle and took a sip. 

“I don't know.” Alex sighed. 

“She's a great friend, terrible at pool, she makes me laugh, but I don't-, I don't know how we could hang out the same if I have feelings like this, you know?” Alex admitted. 

Lena touched her shoulder. 

“Hey, we’ll get through this roomie.” Lena gave her a comforting smile. “Just let me know beforehand if I need to keep a bucket by the door.”

Alex groaned. 

“So that did happen. I was hoping it was a bad dream.”


	4. Lena

Since Alex’s sister was coming over, Lena offered to cook. Alex was a disaster in the kitchen unless it was baked goods. Lena's guess that Alex was going to order takeout for dinner was correct when Alex started talking about Chinese takeout for dinner. 

Lena offered pasta instead. 

Alex warned her to make plenty. Apparently her sister worked out on top of an already high metabolism and could eat enough for four people. 

As Lena worked around the kitchen she hummed to herself. Alex was out picking her sister up who, it seemed, preferred public transit. 

“She's a bit of the ‘save the planet!’ type.” Alex shrugged as she pulled her coat on to leave. 

Lena was a little nervous. Meeting new people was a little hard for her. It had even been a little difficult meeting Alex, because she had been afraid once Alex learned her name, Alex would make assumptions about her and not want to move in. 

She was a Luthor, after all, and shouldn't a Luthor be living somewhere fancy on her own, surrounded by other wealthy named people? 

Lena was, however, estranged from her family. Her adopted parents had paid for her school, they gave her an “allowance” but Lena didn't want it, so she just let it sit in the account they kept for her. She made money to pay for her apartment through a job working with people who didn't care that her name was Luthor. They just wanted solutions to real problems. That was something she could do. 

She didn't talk about her brother. She didn't talk about the things he had done. If people asked, or said anything, Lena would either pretend they hadn't said anything, or she would simply pretend they weren't there until they left. 

She didn't want or need the reminders. 

Alex didn't ask, nor did she judge. She needed an apartment. She could make her end of the rent. She was hurrying to find a place because her last roommates were apparently trashing the place and Alex couldn't take it anymore. 

The least Lena could do for her kindness was make dinner, and meet this sister of hers. 

She was stirring the sauce when she heard the door open. 

“How do you already have an internship?” Lena could hear Alex speaking. “Isn't that a lot to be taking on already?”

“Well, I figured the sooner I started, the better, so when I'm looking for reporting jobs, I'll have experience and all kinds of references lined up.” Lena frowned. That voice was vaguely familiar. 

“But Catco Media? As Cat Grant’s part-time assistant? Isn't she infamous for how quickly she fires people?” Lena chuckled to herself. She knew Cat Grant from time spent in the higher circles of society. The woman earned every bit of her reputation. 

Lena finished up with preparing their dinner. She had made enough to feed six people, choosing to believe her roommate about this sister of hers. She chose then to step out of the kitchen and did a double take. 

Standing right in the middle of the living room was her beautiful blonde. Not her beautiful blonde. The girl with pretty blue eyes and the glasses who Lena had been harboring a secret crush on from a distance. She stood in Lena’s living room, wearing a cardigan and a cute yellow dress. 

“Lena, this is my sister, Kara.” Alex introduced breaking Lena and Kara's startled stare off. 

Kara flushed. 

“I-, we met.” Kara stepped up reaching a hand out to Lena. She was smiling, shyly.  
Alex frowned. “You have?”

“I may have ‘bumped’ into your sister yesterday.” Lena joked. She returned Kara's smile as she took her hand. Kara's grip was firm, strong, it was unexpected. 

Kara turned back to her sister. 

“Remember? I told you about my, err, ‘accident’ yesterday?” Kara reminded Alex. 

Alex's eyes narrowed at her sister. She glanced at Lena. 

“Oh.” She didn't elaborate. Lena watched them both, they seemed to be silently communicating something. She felt awkward suddenly. 

“Well, dinner is ready?” She broke through the silent back-and-forth the sisters were having. Kara whipped around so quickly at the word ‘dinner’, Lena expected her to have whiplash. 

“I thought I smelled pasta.” Kara grinned at Lena. Lena tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it. The girl had a contagious happiness about her. 

 

They sat at the not-often used dinner table. Kara practically inhaled her food and was on her second helping. Lena watched her with amusement. When Kara caught her looking, she slowed.

“Sorry.” Though Kara didn't look apologetic at all. 

Lena laughed. 

“No, it's okay. Alex told me you could eat enough for four. I'm glad I made enough.” She responded. 

Kara wiped her mouth on a paper towel. She glared at Alex. Alex shrugged as she sat back, she had been watching Kara with amusement. 

“It’s really amazing by the way.” Kara complimented. “I don't get to eat like this too often, takeout is a bit expensive on a student's income.” 

Lena's heart went out to her. 

She couldn't help the words that followed, “Well Alex may have to invite you over more, then maybe you could have a home-cooked meal with plenty of helpings more often.”

Lena wasn't aware of the warmth with which she said it. 

Kara glanced at Alex. 

“I wouldn't want to intrude.” She looked apologetically at her sister. 

Alex rolled her eyes. 

“With how much you eat.” Alex said under her breath. 

Lena noticed Alex eyeing her and her sister curiously. Something seemed to pass over her expression. She hid it quickly. 

“I wouldn't mind too much, Kara, just don't go snooping in my room like you did when we were kids.” Alex admonished her sister with a nudge. 

Kara shook her head. 

“Hey you always took my comics!” Kara argued. “I was trying to find them!”

Lena laughed at their antics. She liked the two sisters. 

 

Kara left after an intense game of Uno. Alex groaned when Kara pulled the pack of cards out but Kara told her she owed her for ‘last time’. Lena ended up winning. It turned out that all three women were very intensely competitive, yelling at one another good-naturedly over rules and keeping a single game going for over an hour. 

As Alex grabbed her keys, and ushered her sister out of the door she gave Lena a knowing look. 

“We are so talking about how you have a crush on my sister later.” She whispered hurriedly to Lena as she left to take Kara home. 

Lena shut the door after her. She let out a sigh. 

She thought she had not been so obvious.


	5. Alex

Alex was on the way home from dropping her sister off when she got pulled over. 

She gripped the wheel of her car, wondering what could have warranted getting pulled over. She had no tickets, she was sure her brake lights were all good, she used her turn signals. 

As she glanced up at the officer who knocked at her window, she rolled her eyes. 

Alex rolled down her window. 

“Isn't this an abuse of power?” She joked though her heart wasn't in it. She still remembered two nights ago when she met Maggie's girlfriend. 

“I'm out on patrol.” Maggie smiled. Alex tried not to feel anything but those dimples. Those dimples were so endearing she just wanted to dive right into Maggie. 

“Bored?” Alex raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Bored.” Maggie confirmed. “Someone isn't returning my texts, or I would be less bored.” 

Alex’s hands tightened on the wheel. She had been avoiding answering Maggie. 

“I've been busy.”

“Is this about the other night?” Maggie asked. 

Alex felt her jaw tighten. 

“Are you going to ask for my ID? You know, at least for appearances?” Alex nodded back at Maggie’s patrol car. 

“Fine, License and Registration.” Maggie held her hand out. Alex reached for her wallet which she kept in her console while driving, she pulled her registration and her insurance from the glove compartment. She handed them to Maggie.

While Maggie went back to run everything, Alex took time to think over how to answer. She didn't want to make things uncomfortable between the two of them, but Alex was already uncomfortable so shouldn't she at least say something? She wasn't trying to have those kinds of feelings for Maggie, they just happened. 

Alex didn't know what to do, but she did know, if they were going to have this talk, it would have to be on their own time, when she was ready and when Maggie wasn't working. 

“Alex.” Maggie returned to her. She was holding out her ID and registration. Alex took them.

“Can we talk?” Maggie wanted to know. Alex looked up into her eyes. They were kind, open. Maggie was tough, but when she wasn't being tough, she could be so soft. Alex really liked that about her. 

“Later, Maggie, when you're not in uniform.” Alex told her. 

Maggie nodded solemnly. 

“I'll call you, okay?” 

“Please do.” Maggie's voice was a soft plea. Alex couldn't bear it. 

“If that's all?” Alex needed to get home. She needed to get as far from Maggie as she could. 

Maggie stepped back. Alex put her car into drive. She glanced into her rearview mirror and saw Maggie watching her drive off, Maggie's arms crossed over her midsection, an expression of sadness crossing her beautiful face. 

 

Lena was reading some ridiculous looking schematic on their coffee table when Alex entered their shared living space. She didn't look up as Alex put her coat away in the coat closet, and hung her keys on the hook they had installed by the door. 

Alex turned to watch Lena thoughtfully. She knew Lena wasn't typical of her upbringing. When she learned her full name, she knew she was from the Luthor business empire but Lena didn't act like she was any better than Alex. She had told Alex once that she and her parents didn't talk and she didn't take their money. 

Alex also knew that like her sister Kara, Lena was adopted. Lena had once talked about not feeling like she belonged. Like she could never really be a Luthor. The difference between Kara and Lena, Alex knew, was Alex’s family made sure Kara knew she was loved and welcome. 

It could give them something to relate over though, Alex thought. She shook that off. Wait, she was supposed to be a big sister and big sisters were supposed to be protective. 

Alex also knew she wanted her sister to be happy. Was Kara even into girls? 

“So, about this crush you have on my sister.” Alex started right away. Lena jumped, she had been well-absorbed by her schematic. 

Alex grinned at that. Kara had similar focus when she was absorbed by a news report she was interested in, or an investigative report she wanted to follow. 

“You don't deny it?” She raised an eyebrow at Lena. 

Lena sat back with a sigh. 

“I'd be lying if I did.” Lena gave her an apologetic look. 

“I'm not even sure if Kara likes girls, if I'm honest with you.” Alex sat in the arm chair nearest the sofa. 

Lena tossed her head back. 

“My luck, I get a crush on a straight girl.”

Alex put her hands up. “Hey I said I wasn't sure.”

Lena eyed her oddly. 

“You're okay with this?” Lena wondered. 

Alex frowned for a moment, thinking. She really thought about it. Being protective of sisters before they even made their own decisions, that was something people did when they viewed their sisters or daughters or women in general as property, rather than human beings with their own thoughts, feelings, wills. Until it all happened, and unless Kara got hurt, it was really pointless for Alex to try to be protective of Kara for something that didn't happen or wasn't going to happen yet. It didn't matter what Alex said or thought, Kara would, in the end decide who she would be with. It didn't even matter if Lena chose to pursue her, it all came down to Kara’s choice, really. 

She looked at Lena. Holding her gaze, she told her, “It wouldn't matter what I think or say or try to make her do, in the end, Kara's choices are Kara's choices, I care enough about her to respect that.” 

Alex was satisfied with herself on her answer. Kara, probably would have been too, her sister was all about women’s rights, Alex heard enough of it growing up. 

Lena nodded with approval. 

Alex watched as Lena seemed to struggle with something within herself. She finally spoke, “I don't know if I'll do anything. If I do ask her on a date, I'll be sure to warn you?” 

“Good idea. Kara can be a nervous wreck when it comes to dates.” Alex stood up.

“I'm going to bed.” She told Lena. 

Lena wished her a goodnight. 

 

Alex tossed and turned for a few hours, her mind still on Maggie. She didn't know what to think. She read Maggie's texts. Maggie seemed desperate, upset. 

Was Maggie afraid to lose their friendship? 

Alex wasn't sure which was worse, losing their friendship over her feelings being known to Maggie or losing it because Alex tried to hold them back but couldn't do it anymore. 

She needed to come clean. She needed Maggie to understand that she was struggling. She made her decision and grabbed her phone and texted her back. 

Tomorrow. After work 7pm. Pool. 

Maggie would know where to go. They had a favorite bar with plenty of tables. She would meet her and they could talk. 

The reply was what Alex imagined to be a relieved Thank you.


	6. Lena

She was at her usual coffee shop ordering her usual coffee when she bumped into Kara again. 

This time it was just a mild turn around at the register after Lena finished ordering and paid. She turned away to wait on her coffee when she bumped into Kara who stood right in line behind her. 

“Oh! I'm so-,” Lena gasped.

“-Sorry.” She heard Kara squeak. Lena watched Kara fiddle with her glasses as she bit her lip. She looked down and then peaked back up at Lena shyly. 

Lena realized she had been staring. 

“Oh! I’m sorry.” She stepped out of Kara's way. 

Kara stepped up to the counter to place her order while Lena waited. Lena felt awkward, she had been caught in a moment with Kara again, her crush on the younger woman was really messing with her ability to be polite. 

Kara came to stand beside her. 

“I-,” They both spoke at the same time. Lena looked over at Kara, smiling to find Kara smiling as well. Kara laughed. 

“You first.” Lena offered. 

Kara looked away, blushing rather prettily. 

“I may have noticed you come in here as often as I do.” Kara's voice was soft. 

Lena felt the air between them tighten. There was a tension building. 

“You did, hmm?” She didn't mean to, but her tone came out flirtatious. 

Kara turned to look at her shyly. She fiddled with her glasses again. Nervous habit, Lena thought. 

“I may have been hoping you would come in today.” 

Lena gulped at the admission. She tightened her fingers around her designer messenger bag, the one she wore when she had class. 

“Why?” She wanted to know. Was it possible that her crush wasn't so one-sided?

Lena's name was called out by a barista. Lena sighed as she went to grab her drink, but she had a feeling Kara was watching her. 

She turned to find the girl hurrying to look away, pretending to check her phone. 

“Oh no.” She heard Kara breathe out. 

Lena raised a brow at her as she reached Kara. 

“Miss Grant’s full-time assistant isn't well today, she wants me to go in.” Kara frowned at her phone.

Lena nodded, though she wished she could spend a little more time with Kara, maybe get to the bottom of what Kara meant by what she had said. 

“You should probably go in. I've met Cat Grant before. She's a tough boss.” Lena told Kara with a kind a smile.

Kara smiled apologetically. 

“I'm sure we’ll see each other sometime soon?” Kara looked hopeful. It was such a sweet look, it made Lena’s heart squeeze. 

“If not when you're visiting your sister, here at this coffee shop.” Lena replied in earnest. 

“Or-,” Kara hesitated. Her phone went off. She frowned at the device. She answered it. 

“Yes?”

“This is Kara Danvers.” 

“I'm coming in as quickly as I can!” 

Kara hung up and gave Lena another apologetic smile. 

“I have to go.” 

Lena nodded. She watched Kara as she grabbed her drink and she hurried out of the shop. 

Maybe she could ask Alex for her number? Or maybe that was too awkward, Lena thought. 

She just knew she had to see Kara again.


	7. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like angst before happy endings dont blame me

Alex laughed as Maggie missed yet another ball.

She didn't know why Maggie continued to play her at this game, she was terrible at it. Still, it really was fun to kick her ass at it. 

Maggie rolled her eyes as Alex struck yet another ball and it slipped easily into a corner pocket. Alex was very good at pool. 

“Danvers, one of these days, you're going to teach me your secrets.” Maggie joked. 

Alex shook her head. 

“How will I get my drinks free if I do that?” Alex needled her. Maggie gave her one of those signature dimpled smiles. 

They finished up their game of pool, joking and laughing the whole way through. They were avoiding the real reason for this hangout. Alex kept her drinking light, sipping on a single beer. 

As Maggie paid, having lost yet again, Alex waited her out. 

“So, Danvers?” Maggie gave her a look. 

Alex sighed. 

“Can we take a walk?” Alex asked her friend. She wanted to savor their time together. She was about to change the nature of their friendship. 

“Alright.”

They stepped outside. Alex was nervous. They walked silently for a moment. 

“I'm not sure how to say this, Maggie.” Alex didn't look at her friend. This woman she had grown to have feelings for. 

Maggie reached out, touching her shoulder. 

“Hey.” She heard Maggie say. “Whatever it is, Alex, we can work through it.”

Her voice was reassuring, but it did nothing to soothe Alex’s fears. 

Alex turned to face Maggie. 

“I think I may have more than friendly feelings towards you.” Alex confessed. 

Maggie stared at her. 

“Oh.” Was all she said after some time. 

Alex wanted to dive into sink at that response. 

“Oh? Really?” Alex tried not to, but a bit of bite came out in her tone. 

“I-, just, you took me by surprise.” Maggie stepped back and looked at Alex as if seeing her in a new light. 

“Alex, I'm with Kate.” Maggie frowned. 

Alex nodded. 

“I know.” She felt broken with that knowledge. 

“You took a guy home the first time we hung out.” Maggie reminded her. 

Alex released a breath. 

“I didn't know.” She confessed to Maggie.   
“Oh. Oh.” Maggie realized. 

“You didn't know you might be?” Maggie wondered. 

Alex shook her head. 

“Things never felt right.” Alex crossed her arms over herself protectively. 

“Oh Alex, I'm so sorry.” Maggie reached out. Alex stepped back. Maggie looked hurt. 

“Maggie, it's just, if I feel this way about you, it's not your fault, I just, I need, space?” Alex felt her heart breaking thinking about it. 

Maggie frowned. 

“Alex.” Her voice was a plea. 

Alex shook her head sadly. 

“I don't want to put my feelings on you.” Alex told her. Maggie gave her a sad look. 

“Kind of too late for that.” Maggie responded with a shrug. 

They stood in awkward silence. Their night had been good, they had been having fun, joking, laughing until now when feelings got involved. Alex didn't mean for that to happen, but it happened. She couldn't take it back now. 

“Give me time? Please?” Alex asked Maggie. 

Maggie nodded. 

“Sure, Alex.” She reached out, as if to pull Alex into their usual goodbye hug, seemed to think better of it and dropped her hand.

“I'll see you later Danvers.” Maggie told her sadly. 

Alex watched her go, forlorn and missing her already.


	8. Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do remember nobody has superpowers its an alternate universe

Lena glared at the pile of books and research in front of her in mild annoyance. 

It wasn't so much that she hated having to write this paper, not even the length of it, it was that it was time she could be spending doing anything but working on that paper. She wasn't in the mood for it. 

She had also, in a turn of character, procrastinated on this paper so now she had very little time to finish it. Lena’s mind had been very distracted lately. 

A call from her mother and a letter from her brother had not helped her desire to focus at all. 

The letter from her brother had been difficult to bring herself to open, let alone read. The nature of his crimes that landed him in prison made her want to cut off all ties with him. 

It was calls from her mother, berating her, telling her that he needed contact for his mental health and rehabilitation while in prison that made her reply every other letter. 

His latest letter still showed very little remorse. No desire to change for the people he hurt. He still ranted about some journalist, the one that he blamed for why he went off the way he did. He blamed that journalist for writing about how he ran Luthorcorp and then how he got all the glory, saving lives. He was only a hero because of what Lex did. Then he would blame their childhood, their parents, their upbringing. 

Lena couldn't bring herself to understand. Her mother was hard, cold, but she often doted on Lex. Their father, ever the businessman, was hardly there, and when he was, he drank, and though he was hard on her brother, he was kinder towards Lena. Lillian would often soothe Lex when their father was often too hard on him. 

It was an unbalanced childhood. 

Still, she didn't want to blame their upbringing for the way Lex caved into pressure once he had taken over the family business, because what would that have said about her? Would she break too? If she was ever forced into taking over, would she give in to the pressures and become like him or their parents? 

She couldn't fathom it. 

She was happy for now, that her father had not reached out to yank her into learning how to run the company. Though she did see the way he looked at her sometimes when he asked how school was going, as if he were reassuring himself that she wouldn't become Lex. 

She wouldn't be next to ruin the image of the name, Luthor. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

Lena looked up at the sound of that voice. She liked that voice. It was so unlike the ones she grew up with, the cold, hard ones that were constantly correcting her, pushing her to be like them. 

Lena smiled at Kara who stood, hugging a number of books, a messenger bag thrown over her shoulder. Her smile was shy but friendly. It softened Lena, easing her. She never knew the weight of her own life could be lifted with a smile. 

“It’s open, but you might have trouble finding space.” Lena indicated her pile of books with a nod, they covered most of the table. 

Kara sat anyway. 

“I'm sure I'll make do.” She managed to squeeze her books in a space leftover amongst all of Lena's research materials.

Kara glanced over at Lena, fiddling with her glasses for a moment, as if she were nervously contemplating what to say to her. Lena pretended not to notice as she pretended to look over a section of a book she needed for her paper. 

“I may have noticed you come here, quite often.” Kara finally spoke up after a moment. 

Lena tried not to jerk at the confession. She, herself noticed Kara as well. When Lena glanced over at the blonde, she noticed a pink hue to her cheeks. 

Was Kara blushing? Surely not. 

“I enjoy the atmosphere and I do a lot of research.” Lena told her. She tried not to admit she noticed Kara too. 

Kara nodded, though Lena began to feel a tension building. She didn't feel awkward, she felt, as she looked at Kara, who she caught throwing peaks over something she was writing, her way, she felt slightly aroused. 

“What are you writing?” Lena asked, curious. 

Kara shrugged.

“It's for an english class.” Kara showed her the notebook. “It's my outline, with a few roughed out paragraphs, this is how I like to write before I try typing it up.” 

“Your sister said you were a journalism major?” If Kara was going to sit with her and allow her to, Lena was going to use the opportunity to get to know her. Even if Kara turned out to be straight or unavailable or maybe she had a characteristic Lena just could not stand, Lena wanted to know her. She could make a great friend, right? 

Kara's answering grin was brilliant. 

“Oh yes!” Kara hugged her notebook to herself. Lena thought she looked positively adorable. “I want to go out and get the truth and put it out for people to read and talk to people!”

Kara faltered. She blushed. 

“I think it will make me a better person too, it will push me out of my comfort zone, you know?” 

Lena grinned at that. 

“You like that it will challenge you?” She felt her voice lower. 

Kara's blush deepened. She nodded earnestly. 

“I feel that way about engineering.” Lena told her. 

“I may have also been inspired by my biological cousin and his wife.” Kara admitted. 

“Your cousin?” Lena wanted to know. 

“Yeah, they're really great journalists with the Daily Planet.” 

Lena froze. 

“Oh?” She tried not to let her discomfort show. Lex mentioned a journalist. One that worked at the Daily Planet. 

“My cousin saved some lives while reporting, and his wife is an award-winning journalist.” Kara didn't notice that Lena was trying not to remember their names. It made it easier if Lena forgot the people Lex blamed, if she just closed herself off to them so that she didn't learn about the people he hurt or could have hurt. 

Lena didn't speak. Kara noticed.

“Are you okay?” 

She counted, took deep breathes. She met those kind blue eyes, a drop of green mocking the center. Slowly, she calmed. 

“I'm sorry, it's been a hard day.” Lena didn't offer details. She wasn't ready to with this to Kara, not yet. 

Kara reached out and touched her wrist. Lena allowed it, if only to feel grounded. 

“Is there anything I can do, Lena?” Kara was so sincere, Lena knew she didn't know about their connection from brother to cousin. 

Lena put on a smile. 

“Not really, though I am really enjoying your company.” 

Lena hoped she could bring more blushes she got from that to Kara's face in the future.


	9. Alex

Alex wasn't exactly panicking. 

Or maybe she was.

She had asked Lena if she could have the apartment to herself while she had Kara over. She had also asked Lena her thoughts on what she was about to do. 

Lena didn't quite know what to say. 

“I'm not exactly out to anyone, accept my brother.” Her discomfort said it all. Alex hugged her, awkwardly. 

Lena had given her a small, apologetic smile. 

“I'm sure you won't have to worry, Kara seems great, you know?” Lena seemed to mean more with that but Alex didn't press. Lena wasn't always forthcoming with how she felt about things, but neither was Alex. 

So now Alex was rearranging the chinese takeout she bought for her and Kara to eat together. Potstickers, Kara’s favorite were arranged on a plate. She ordered double helpings. 

She jumped when Kara knocked. 

Alex released the deep breathe she didn't realize she had been holding. She opened the door. 

“Hey!” Kara, ever sunny, greeted her with a bright smile. She hugged her warmly. 

Alex shook off her nerves. 

“Ooh! Potstickers!” Kara dropped her bag off by the door and excitedly made her way toward the food.

Alex was perhaps a little too quiet as they ate. Kara filled her in on her work at CatCo Media. She was enjoying her work. Her classes were okay, but she was bored. 

Finally Kara seemed to realize Alex wasn't inputting much. 

“Alex, what is it?” Kara reached over and touched her wrist. Alex swallowed. 

She pulled her hand away. 

“I don't know how to tell you this.” Alex was nervous. 

Kara regarded her with worry. 

“Are you okay? Is something wrong?” 

Alex looked around the room. Why was it so hard? Why did it have to be so hard?

“I just, I wanted to talk to you about something? Something about me.” She looked down at the table. Alex was too afraid to meet her sister's eyes. 

“Alex, whatever it is, you can tell me.” Kara was earnest. Alex could hear it in her voice. 

“It’s uhh, about my friend, Maggie.” Alex told her. 

“Your cop friend?” Kara wondered. 

“We, we hang out, all the time, you know?” Alex breathed. She felt her voice crack. She looked up at Kara then and looked away, Kara was watching her, concerned. 

“I uh, I started thinking about her.” Alex admitted. 

“What does that mean?” Kara tapped the table in front of her. Alex looked up. 

“I started having feelings for her.” She clarified. 

“Oh. Oh!” Kara finally realized. Her eyes widened. She frowned.

“So she's gay?” 

Alex nodded.

“So, you're gay?” Kara wanted to know. 

Alex shrugged. 

“I don't know Kara.” She was new to this.   
Kara reached over.

“Alex.”

Alex met her eyes. Kara gave her a sympathetic look. 

“I'm here for you.” 

As Alex took the hand Kara offered across the table, she still couldn't help feeling that Kara was disappointed or at least hiding something. 

 

Alex was drinking at her favorite bar later when she walked in. She tried to pretend she didn't see her, but that was quickly busted when she came by and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey.” Alex looked up into Maggie's soft brown eyes and away. 

“Hey.” She took a long sip of her drink. 

Maggie sat beside her. Alex wished she wouldn't. Maggie sighed. 

“Alex.” 

Alex closed her eyes before she looked over at Maggie. 

“Maggie, I asked for space.” Alex was pleading. 

“I know. I-,” Maggie looked downtrodden. Alex noticed the bags under her eyes. The shadows, the puffiness as though she had been crying for days.

“Maggie, what happened?” Alex was concerned. 

“Kate, uhm, we broke up.” Maggie's voice cracked.

Alex felt her heart break for her. 

“I'm so sorry, Maggie.” 

“Yeah, well, what can a workaholic psychopath do?” Maggie tried to joke. Alex gave her a pitying look. 

Maggie nodded at the bar. 

“Order me a drink and play me a game of pool?” She asked. “I need a distraction.”

“Okay. Only one.” Alex agreed. 

 

The next day, Alex woke up alone in bed, but with a text from Maggie:

Thank you.


	10. Lena

Kara fidgeted with her coffee cup as Lena watched her curiously. 

The girl asked her to sit with her when they had run into each other at their usual cafe again. She was now fidgeting with coffee cup nervously.

“Kara?” Kara's eyes darted up to meet Lena's. They were lost for a moment, Kara seemed to be thinking something over. 

Finally, Kara spoke, “Is-, Alex-, she-,”

Kara struggled. Lena decided to put her out of her misery. 

“Does this have to do with that little chat Alex had you over for yesterday?” Lena gave Kara an encouraging smile. 

Kara's eyes widened. She nodded. 

“Alex told you?” Kara blurted. She looked a little hurt. 

Lena realized why. They were sisters after all, and Lena had been told before Kara.

“Oh. Kara, it's,” Lena bit her lip. “She wanted my advice.” 

Lena gave Kara a meaningful look. 

Kara only returned a puzzled frown, it was adorable, really. 

“I'm gay, Kara.” Lena told her. 

“Oh!” Kara blushed. 

Interesting, thought Lena. 

“Does that bother you, Kara?” Lena wanted know. 

Kara shook her head. 

“It's just, I-, Alex seemed so out of sorts, like she was worried I wouldn't accept her, and I felt, what would make her think I wouldn't accept her?” Kara confessed, worried.

Lena felt warmed by Kara's words. She really had a good heart. 

“I don't know, Kara, it's scary for any of us.” Lena told her after a time, thinking about her answer. 

Kara played with her coffee cup. 

“I also, don't know how to tell Alex that I'm, umm, bi without her feeling like I'm just trying to relate to her, you know?” Kara admitted. 

Lena lifted an interested eyebrow. 

“Oh?” 

Kara blushed again before looking out of the window. 

“People don't always treat bisexuality as legitimate you know?” Kara glanced up at Lena. 

Lena nodded. She always wondered why that was. Her mother already pretended she didn't date women at all. Why should she pretend there were people who liked both? Didn't that make her like her own mother somehow?

“Kara, maybe talk to her?” Lena advised. 

“At least this way she'll know she has someone who partially gets it.” Lena joked. 

Kara blushed though she laughed at that. 

 

Lena felt her phone going off over and over in class later on that afternoon. She left it on vibrate during sessions but for calls only. 

As she exited, she pulled her phone out of her blazer jacket and saw 13 missed calls. 

She dreaded the name she saw as she put in her passcode. 

Lillian Luthor. She didn't put the woman down as mother in her phone. She was too cold towards her for that. 

As it rang again, Lena’s fingers shook. Lillian knew Lena's schedule, Lena had made sure to send it at the beginning of the school year, to make sure she was left alone during class hours. 

“Mother.” The title came out woodenly. 

“Lena.” She heard that cold voice. 

“What is it?” Lena hesitated to say. 

“Your father.” Lillian’s voice was stone. 

“He died of a stroke two hours ago.”

Lena felt her heart stop. 

“You're needed to come home.” 

Lena dreaded the words her mother would say next. She closed her eyes. 

“Pack up that little hovel you've been living in. Put in your school withdrawal. You'll be taking over Luthorcorp.”


	11. Alex

Alex returned home to Lena setting out a very nice home cooked meal. 

“Oh good, you're here.” Lena gestured at the dinner plates. 

“Please join me.”

Alex gave her a confused look. Lena was acting a bit nervous. She sat across from Lena at the dinner table. Lena had already set out her usual beer. 

“What's the occasion?” Alex joked. She wanted to dispel Lena’s nerves. 

Lena played with her food nervously. She took a bite, chewing thoughtfully while Alex waited. 

“I-, my father died.” Lena finally said after she swallowed. 

“I'm so sorry.” Alex reached over, she touched Lena's wrist, offering comfort. 

Lena gave her a small, sad smile. 

“That's not the only reason, I wanted you to dine with me.” Lena admitted. 

Alex regarded her curiously. What else was going on with Lena?

She watched as Lena gulped down a sip of her wine nervously. 

“I-, Lex was supposed to take over should my father die. There's some legal matters that ensure my mother can't, something about their prenup.” Lena rambled. She shook her head. “You know, of course, that Lex is well-,”

Alex nodded. She listened to Lena quietly, allowing her to say what she needed to while Alex picked at her meal. It was delicious but Alex could tell from Lena’s nerves that she was about to tell her something that was going to change their situation. 

Lena took a deep breath.

“My mother called me to tell me that I will be taking over LuthorCorp.”

Alex glanced up in surprise at that. 

“You-,” She frowned and thought about it. “Does that mean you're going to drop out of school?” 

Lena gave her a sad look. 

“I kind of have to.” 

Alex didn't quite know what to say. She knew about Lena's family. She just never thought Lena would have to take up the business. She realized why Lena was telling her. 

“You have to move out, don't you?” 

Lena's sad look was all the answer she needed. Alex reached across and offered her hand. Lena took it.

“Do you even know how to run a business?” She wondered. 

Lena sighed. 

“I have an associates.” Alex could see her anxiety. “I was never expected to take over.”

“That's-,” Alex began.

“Going to be difficult.” Lena finished. 

“Yeah.” They sat in silence for a time. 

“I have 3 days until his funeral.” Lena told her.

“Alex, I paid rent for the next two months while you find a new roommate.” When Alex opened her mouth to protest Lena held up a hand. 

“I didn't think you would allow more than that, but I also didn't want to leave you hanging.” Lena told her. 

“Well, thank you, I guess.” Alex begrudged. 

Lena shrugged. 

“You have my number, Lena.” Alex told her. “If you ever just want to talk, call me?” 

Lena smiled. 

“You can call me too. You'll have to keep me updated on that Maggie.” 

With that agreed they continued their dinner amicably as they talked about anything except Lena's impending doom. 

 

The next day, Alex was surprised when she opened her door to find that it was Kara disturbing her sleep-in. 

“Hey.” Kara held boxes of what Alex could smell was a takeout breakfast. 

“Hey.” Alex let her in with an odd look. 

“I thought we could talk, and have breakfast.” Kara offered.

“Seems there's a lot of that lately.” Alex said under her breath. 

Kara offered her a cup. Alex took it and hummed as she sipped. It was coffee from Noonan’s. 

They sat on the couch as they opened their boxes. Alex was happy to see a delicious breakfast croissant. She bit into it, delighting in the freshness of the food. 

“Thanks Kara.” She mumbled around a mouthful of food. 

Kara smiled. They ate silently for a moment, enjoying their food. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Alex asked after her third bite. 

Kara, having taken a hearty bite of her own breakfast choked as Alex asked the question. Alex smacked her on the back, trying not to laugh at her sister. 

Kara hurried to take a long drink of the bottle of water she always brought with her. 

“Umm, well I thought we could talk about what you told me the other day.” Kara spoke in a halting, hesitant manner. 

Alex froze. Was Kara curious or did she want to convince Alex of something or-?

She waited for Kara to continue.

“I umm, I get it, Alex, I do.” Kara began.

Alex frowned at her. “What do you mean?”

Kara sighed. 

“I mean, I umm… I've known for a while that I-, I like girls too. I mean, I also like men, but I like women, too you know?” 

Alex gave her a surprised look. 

“You mean, you're bisexual?” Alex wondered. 

Kara smiled at her, she nodded. 

Alex frowned. Why was Kara only telling her now?

“You don't think? Kara, I'm pretty sure I'm entirely gay.” Alex assured her. She did a lot of thinking and after a while realized that she kept kicking all those one-night mans out because she just wasn't into that kind of gender. 

“Alex, I'm not telling you because I think you're bi or anything too, but because I get it, okay?” Kara offered. 

Alex smiled at her kind, sweet sister. 

“You're really bi?” Alex wanted her to clarify. 

Kara nodded. She glanced around the apartment nervously before she leaned toward Alex. 

“I maybe have had a crush on your roommate for a while now.” She whispered. 

Alex threw her hands up with a groan. If only they both knew. 

Kara leaned back, she continued to eat, happily. Alex shook her head with a small laugh. 

“So does that mean we get to talk about girls now?” Alex elbowed her sister. Kara laughed. 

“If you want to.” 

Alex didn't tell Kara about Lena. That was Lena's story to tell.


	12. Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 3 month time jump for everyone!  
> Kara works full time for Catco & lives with Alex,  
> Lena has settled into the family company,  
> Progress update on Sanvers next chapter.

3 Months Later

Lena overlooked the scenery outside on her balcony in her new setup in National City. It was many long months of learning, struggling, and battling with people within the company but Lena was beginning to get a handle of things. 

She was rebranding the company and opened a new corporate building in the city she already came to love while going to school there.

She had not loved Metropolis. Growing up there when not in boarding school had been cold and lonely. Returning there for her father's funeral, then taking over his company and learning the ropes had been challenging and even colder, even lonelier. 

National City for her spoke of new beginnings, like it had when she was in college. It wasn't tainted by Lex's crime. It didn't have the memorial for her to avoid on her way to work, people would only throw eggs at her car if they ever saw her anywhere near it. 

A knock sounded at her door. She quickly learned how effective having an assistant was after her first week. 

“Yes, Jess?” She called to her assistant. 

The girl opened the door and stepped inside. “Miss L-Lena, there's a Kara Danvers from Catco Media here to see you?” 

Lena had already asked Jess to not call her “Miss Luthor” after the first few times. It bothered her, she was not accustomed to being addressed by the family name. 

Lena was pleasantly surprised to hear that Kara was there to see her, even if under the bidding of Cat Grant. 

“Send her in.” Lena smiled. Her assistant seemed taken aback but she left to do as told. 

When Kara entered, Lena tried to contain a smile. Kara wore a yellow dress and bright cardigan. She smiled at Lena which was easily returned. 

“Well Kara Danvers, if it hasn't been a while.” Lena greeted warmly. 

Kara blushed and stepped forward.

“I-, I've been keeping up with your uhm progress.” Kara admitted. 

Lena raised an eyebrow. She crossed her arms. 

“I'm guessing this is through your sister?” Lena would sometimes call or text Alex on a particularly hard day. Alex talked to her about her progress in forensics which she now studied in college. She also slipped and talked about Maggie to Lena sometimes. 

“Alex has told me how you've been doing too.” Lena admitted. Kara ducked her head. Kara had quit school to work with Catco Media as Cat Grant's full time assistant. She moved in with Alex, taking Lena's old room. 

Lena unconsciously stepped closer. 

“How is Catco Media?” She asked amicably. 

Kara seemed to remember what she came for. 

“Oh!” She pulled an envelope from the notebook she carried with her. “An invitation from Cat Grant.” 

Lena took the invitation with interest. “Only in the city for a day, and I'm getting invites, I knew I'd like National City better than Metropolis.”

Kara and Lena shared a happy smile as Lena opened the invite. 

“A gala for Cat's latest endeavor supporting women in power.” Lena raised her brows at that. “I always did admire Cat's feminism.”

She eyed Kara as she tapped her shoulder with the invitation. 

“Will I see you there, Kara?” Lena purred. 

Kara reddened. She ducked her head. 

“I am organizing much of it, and Cat enjoys making sure I see my work.” Kara told her softly. 

“Cat?” Lena caught onto the usage of her first name. 

Kara's mouth dropped open.

“I-I, Miss Grant, I mean.” She ducked her head again. 

Concerned, Lena stepped forward. She tucked fingers under Kara’s chin and lifted her face to look up at her. 

“Is there something going on, Kara?” Lena asked. 

Kara shook her head. “Cat's been a great mentor and believes I have great potential.”

Kara blushed. Lena admired that about her. She was so easy to fluster. Lena subconsciously ran her thumb over Kara's bottom lip. 

“Lena-,” Kara's voice came out breathy. 

Lena licked her lips.

Kara's phone went off and whatever magnetism was keeping them locked together was broken. 

Kara pulled away.

“I have to take this.” She pulled out her phone. 

“Yes Miss Grant?” She answered. 

Lena watched as Kara listened intently. Kara frowned. 

“Yes Miss Grant, I'll be there immediately.” She replied to whatever was said in a very businesslike manner. Kara hung up. She looked at Lena, longingly. 

“We’ll see each other at the gala?” Kara offered to her with a smile. Lena, who was trying to calm herself, gave Kara a tight look. 

“We’ll see each other then.”


	13. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you read 27 Candles ya might notice there was also a pool scene.  
> My life has been spent around pool tables, my grandpa taught me how to play when I was smol, I played it at bowling alleys, and ended up playing in pool halls once I was 18. When I went into the Navy, I hung out with friends and some of my best dates were while playing pool.  
> It's nostalgic af.

Alex knocked back another shot as she surreptitiously checked her phone. The bartender, an average looking guy who messed up her drinks the first few times he worked the bar came by and asked her if she wanted her usual.

When Alex nodded yes, he pulled out her usual beer in the bottle and popped the cap off.

She took a larger-than necessary drink, checking her phone once again.

“Woah, hey there slugger, go easy on the drink.”

Alex’s head shot up at the intrusion to find Maggie, the very person she was waiting for leaning against the bar.

Maggie gave one of her dimpled smiles. It still had the same effect it always did on Alex, and Alex cursed herself inwardly, she never got over her feelings for Maggie, despite the months since her confession and Maggie’s breakup.

Alex didn’t even try to make a move on Maggie after her breakup, telling herself it was too soon. Though sometimes, she wondered if maybe she was being foolish.

Like right now, as Maggie leaned over the bar, ordering her usual. She turned back to Alex after receiving it, and reached out, grabbing Alex’s arm and tugging her away from the bar.

“Let’s get in a round or two.” She told Alex as she dragged her towards the pool tables.

Alex rolled her eyes. Maggie was getting better at it, but that was only after Alex took mercy on her. In the last month whenever they met to play, she started teaching her a few tricks.

Alex may also have had a bit of other motivation for teaching Maggie some tricks to playing pool. The night she started teaching Maggie, she was a little frustrated. She didn’t know what possessed her, that night as she reached over Maggie, grabbing her hands, adjusting her grip, changing her position, leaning over her and whispering instruction as she helped her to hit a ball into the pocket.

After that, Alex took more opportunities to ‘teach’ Maggie to play, but she was beginning to suspect recently that Maggie was taking advantage of the situation.

Maggie racked the balls the way Alex taught her, as Alex picked out their cues. Maggie traded her cue ball for pool cue as they rounded the table, they had built a rhythm in the last three months of frequent hangouts.

Alex leaned over and hit the cue ball, Maggie rolling her eyes as she hit in her usual solid and stripe.

“Solids.” Alex leaned over and told her as she passed Maggie, setting herself up for her next hit.

When it was Maggie’s turn, her positioning was all wrong. Alex sighed. She walked up to Maggie, preparing herself to fix her friend. She reached around and adjusted Maggie’s hands yet again.

“Do you just never seem to remember?” Alex whispered into Maggie’s ear.

Maggie’s face flushed. She was breathing heavily, as Alex was noticing happened more and more often when they were positioned like this.

“In public, Danvers, really?” Alex felt something pull at her, the way Maggie was saying her surname. She was getting very hot.

Maggie turned a smirk on her. Alex narrowed her eyes at the expression.

“You’re doing this on purpose.” She told her.

Maggie’s smirk widened.

“I have no idea what you mean.”

Alex’s mouth went dry. She stepped back. What was Maggie playing at?

When she backed away, Maggie straightened. She reached out, stopping Alex as she moved to get away.

“Hey, Alex, I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.” Maggie turned dark eyes up at her. “I just-,”

Maggie hesitated.

“Do you want to step outside?” Maggie asked after a moment.

Alex nodded. She was getting very hot, and maybe a little anxious.

Maggie followed as Alex led her outside of the bar. They walked in silence until they reached a little nook that would afford them some privacy. Alex leaned against the wall, turning to face Maggie expectantly.

Maggie watched her with an expression Alex didn’t recognize.

“Listen, Alex.” Maggie bit her lip.

She took a deep breath.

“We’ve been having such a great time, and I was dumped, and I wasn’t ready for so long but-,” Maggie hesitated.

Alex could feel her heart thundering in her chest, was Maggie about to say what she thought she was going to say?

“I want to be with you, as more than a friend.” Maggie confessed.

Alex felt as if she stopped breathing. She struggled to say anything. Her mind was stupidly blank.

“Alex, Alex, did you hear me?” Maggie looked scared. Alex didn’t want her to be scared.

Alex took a deep, ragged breath.

She couldn’t speak, only express. She reached out and gripped Maggie’s usual leather jacket and pulled her into herself. Maggie squeaked in surprise.

“Is this okay?” Alex finally spoke as they invaded each other’s space. Maggie nodded frantically.

Alex seized Maggie’s lips in a kiss she had been waiting for so long to have. It took a moment, but they adjusted to the subtle nuances of the other. They must have been experienced by years of kissing the wrong people because this kiss was the opposite of all the others in that it just felt so right.

When they pulled away, they were both breathless.

“Umm, okay, you’re going to have to keep doing that.” Maggie told Alex, licking her lips, her eyes darting from her eyes to her mouth.

Alex grinned.

“You’re going to have to keep giving me reasons to.” She joked, before Maggie was pulling her mouth back to her own in yet another, mind whirling kiss.

Alex could get used to this.


	14. Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Slow-burn and yes, slow burn tortures myself too cuz I like to go fast

Lena eyed the location chosen for this latest of Cat Grant’s notorious galas. It was a bit of a departure from her usual set up, a plaza location, set up in the center of some of National City’s most well-known businesses run by women. Lights were strung up across aisles. She could see a dance floor in a central location, tables lined with food and a stage where musicians played.

It seemed like something Kara Danvers would set up. She admired the ambience created. People lingered around tables, speaking to one another, mostly women, undoubtedly networking as they met up for this occasion meant to honor them.

People eyed her as she walked by, some warily, others nudging the person beside them, whispering in her direction, Lena ignored them.

“Lena!” A voice she was all too happy to hear called her name. Lena turned to see Kara Danvers leaving a group of people near one of the long tables full of food.

Lena smiled, Kara wore a soft blue dress. She looked cute, her hair was down, blonde curls fallen around her shoulders, her makeup understated. She was a soft contrast to what Lena wore, black, skintight dress, cut at the knees, giving just the right amount of cleavage, face made up to give her that dark, sultry look she often wore to gatherings like this.

Kara stopped short as she reached her, biting her lip shyly.

“Umm, I don’t know how to greet you in a setting like this.” She admitted.

Right, Lena remembered. Gala. Professional location, not college. She had to be the CEO of a corporation right now.

Lena gave her- friend? - a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay Kara, I’m sure a handshake will do.” Lena told her. “We could try a hug but, that might be overkill in front of any reporters present.”

Kara smiled then, she stepped up and offered her hand, which Lena took. Kara’s grip was surprisingly firm, and pleasantly warm.

“Come, there’s some people you should meet.” Lena opened her mouth to protest at the all-too-friendly girl, but before she could stop her, she realized Kara hadn’t let go of her hand. She was being pulled along towards the group of people Kara left upon seeing her enter the gala.

Kara stopped, pulling Lena in beside her with surprising strength. Lena had forgotten how much Alex talked about Kara’s working out but now that she was a little on the receiving end in some capacity, she couldn’t help being somewhat flustered.

The group of people Lena found herself standing with seemed to be a group of Kara’s friends.

“Lena, this is Winn, Lucy, and James.” Lena recognized James. James Olsen, the photographer from Metropolis. The very same photographer that was there with Clark Kent when her brother set off his contraption and harmed so many people.

James too, had been a hero that day. Lena shifted uncomfortably under his measuring gaze. He was probably judging her, sizing her up, deciding if she was anything like her adoptive brother.

Kara was blissfully unaware of what was going on.

“Lena Luthor is my sister’s old roommate.” Kara announced, proudly.

The group looked at Kara in surprise.

“Wait, your sister lived with Lena Luthor?” Winn’s eyes were wide. He gawked at Lena. Lena was beginning to feel anxious. She didn’t like to feel on display.

Kara shrugged.

“Lena is one of the best roommates she’s ever had. At least that’s what Alex said.” A bit of pride swelled in Lena’s chest at the compliment. Alex was hard to please.

Lena subconsciously leaned into Kara. She felt more grounded in her presence.

“We were both pursuing our undergrads.” Lena didn’t elaborate. It was their business. If Alex wanted to share, then Alex could.

Kara glanced at her. Curiosity flitted over her kind features, then it seemed something dawned on her. Lena noticed a quick firm squeeze Kara snuck onto her hand between them. It lifted some of the tension Lena was feeling.

James cleared his throat.

“Well, Lena, I heard that you’re rebranding your company?” James addressed her. Lena snapped her attention away from Kara. She had been gazing at Kara, wondering how she was managing to keep her feeling calm.

This was something Lena could handle, for the most part. Business talks, she was getting used to it.

“Yes, I’m doing an announcement on Monday.” Lena told him.

“A rebranding, now that’s something we should be discussing as women who hold two of the largest businesses in National City, isn’t it?”

Lena turned to find Cat Grant, proclaimed “Queen of All Media” approaching the group. Lena felt Kara straighten beside her.

“Miss Grant! Is there something I can do for you?” Kara asked her boss. Lena turned to glance at her friend, raising an eyebrow at how quickly she responded to the woman before them.

“Yes, Kiera, you can tell me, how it is that you’re keeping Lena Luthor all to yourself at my gala.” Cat Grant admonished her assistant. Kara didn’t even wither under her gaze. Lena was impressed.

“Oh!” Kara turned to Lena. “I should have brought her to you first!”

Lena smiled at her friend. Kara had probably gotten caught up in her excitement, wanting to introduce Lena to her group of work friends before thinking about her boss.

Cat eyed her as she stood across from them.

“You look like you can handle yourself better than your brother.” Cat gave Lena a sly smirk. “LuthorCorp might do better with a woman at the helm.”

Lena ignored the jibe at her brother. She knew how people saw him. She also knew her father had been struggling to regain the losses accrued after what Lex had done.

“It won’t be LuthorCorp after Monday.” Lena stated simply.

“Is this rebranding a marketing strategy?” Cat wanted to know. She seemed genuinely curious.

Lena shook her head lightly.

“It’s more than that. I want people to understand, we are going in a new direction.” Lena told her. “I won’t reveal the new name here tonight, but I will say, that I’m building a company with a focus that will change how people see me, beyond just my family name.”

Cat Grant looked impressed.

“We’ll see how that works out.” She held out a hand for Lena. Lena took it.

“If you want help in changing your image, be sure to come to Catco media and not any of those pretenders out there to cover it.” Cat told her.

Lena shook on that.

“Enjoy your night.” Cat dismissed her. “Oh, and Kiera, be sure to have those reports on my desk by tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, Miss Grant!” Kara agreed eagerly.

Lena watched Cat Grant leave, feeling thoroughly impressed and intimidated all at once.

“She’s great, isn’t she?” Kara crooned after her.

Lena turned to Kara to find her watching Cat Grant with starry eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have a crush on your boss?” Lena teased. Kara frowned down at Lena.

“What?! No!” Kara’s face reddened.

Lena chuckled.

“It’s okay, Kara. She’s pretty amazing.” Lena joked. Though she had to admit, she wished Kara had a crush on someone else.

Kara watched Lena, thoughtfully.

“If I did, it would only be because she’s impressive.” Kara nodded more to herself than anyone.

“I’m interested in someone else anyways.”

Lena playfully gaped.

“Who is this someone? Do I know them?” She forgot about anyone else watching, or perhaps she would have noticed James, Winn and Lucy whispering to each other as they watched Lena and Kara interact, nodding their heads and confirming to themselves what they suspected.

Kara blushed. She ducked her head, adjusting her glasses.

“You know her.”

Lena knew it was foolish to hope, but she hoped anyways. She reached out to her friend, forgetting that this was a professional setting, and that she was a CEO and Kara was an assistant.

“Come on, let’s go get some food.” She was starving, and she knew how much Kara could eat.

Kara grinned widely at that and followed Lena to one of the many food tables.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter!  
> @Darthsayahswag  
> and on Tumblr!  
> http://darthwanheda.tumblr.com/


End file.
